


Quenched

by Fiona0707



Series: Thirsty [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Actually this is best friends to lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, More like thirsting but sure, Pining, appropriate use of twitter, kind of sorta super crack, literally no one asked for, the unexpected sequel/prequel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 克拉克肯特撰写饥渴推文。或者说，醉汉克拉克是如何做出最佳决定的。





	Quenched

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136815) by [notmeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain). 



克拉克·肯特被布鲁斯韦恩抬着，公主抱，走上他的公寓。他穿着别人的衣服，高兴地黏在布鲁斯身上——把脸蹭在布鲁斯衣领上。

“别扭了，”布鲁斯咆哮着调整了一下抱他的姿势。

不顾理智判断，克拉克没停止蹭来蹭去。

这是因为克拉克喝醉了。他烂醉如泥，极度兴奋。

甚至可以说他是 _超级醉了_ 。

超人超级醉了。

克拉克咯咯地笑。当然，他超级醉！他在每个方面都 _超级_ ！

“我是超人！”他对着布鲁斯的脖子得意地笑，又用鼻子蹭了蹭。

布鲁斯哀叹着踏上另一级台阶。

“住在十层楼的步梯房里，”布鲁斯抱怨，“你他妈的在想什么？”

“这不是步梯房。”他说。

“在电梯永远不工作的情况下，这就是。”

克拉克又咯咯笑出声。布鲁斯 _太_ 有趣了。然后他被布鲁斯的肌肉分散了注意力。哎布鲁斯真是棒。他还这么强壮。

“你他妈为什么这么高兴？”布鲁斯听起来很恼火。

克拉克漫不经心地想着为什么。

布鲁斯叹了口气，再次调整姿势。克拉克想让双手在布鲁斯胸膛和手臂上游弋。他打赌布鲁斯的肌肉很结实，但不知为何，他想做的和他实际做的完全不同。

“你是在掐我吗？”布鲁斯难以置信地问。

克拉克做梦般叹了口气，嗅了嗅布鲁斯。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯用非常严厉的语气问，“你刚刚叹气了吗？你是在闻我吗？”

“没有。”克拉克在思考是否要舔一舔布鲁斯来确认一下，他闻起来好香，想必尝起来应该也不错。

“我告诉过你不要独自去和那个诡异的外星偷猎者战斗，”布鲁斯责备道，“但你就是非得去，然后被粉色的粘液（goo，读作“咕”）喷到，搞得现在你醉了。”

“呵呵，咕。”

“我想，醉了还是比死了强。”

“‘咕’这个词好好笑哦。对吧，布鲁斯？”他笑个不停。

“至少你不是个悲伤的酒鬼。”布鲁斯抱怨。在克拉克拱得更近时哀叹出声。

“你好强壮。”

“而你太重了。我不该自告奋勇来照顾你。”

“你不是那个意思。”克拉克笑笑，然后咬了布鲁斯。

“ **去你妈的，肯特！** ”

 

#

 

克拉克被毫不客气地扔到他的床上。他落下时发出非常大的砰咚声。

“这可不太好，布鲁斯。”他噘着嘴看着布鲁斯走开，“别走！”

“我不走，”布鲁斯拿着克拉克的睡衣回来了，“穿上这个。”

“好的！”他开始脱衣服。为什么他以前对裸体这么在意？在人们面前换衣服根本没什么，在布鲁斯面前换衣服真的很好！他以前就该做的，他以前为什么没做呢，他应该一直这么做。布鲁斯也该脱掉衣服。那会超棒。那样他会有毫无遮挡地看见那些强壮的肌肉、美妙的胸部、长长的腿……的可能性！

他眼睛瞪大了，他意识到他现在就能看那些！他有x射线！但那样不合适，他不想侵犯布鲁斯的隐私。涉及到隐私的时候布鲁斯超棘手。其实他也一样，但现在他对隐私毫不在意。

如果友好要求的话，也许他可以让布鲁斯脱掉衣服。他冲布鲁斯笑笑，眼睛亮闪闪的。

“醉醺醺的克拉克真不知羞。”布鲁斯显然觉得非常好笑。

他把自己的想法说出口了吗？ _哎呀_ 。

布鲁斯翻了个白眼：“我去厨房给你倒点水。”

“你会回来的，对吧？”

“对，克拉克，我会回来。”布鲁斯安抚他。

布鲁斯一走，克拉克就穿上了睡衣，耐心等布鲁斯回来。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克嘟哝，“回来！”

仿佛魔法，布鲁斯出现在他房间，手里端着一杯水。

“你回来了！”克拉克欢呼，“耶！”

布鲁斯把玻璃杯怼到他脸上：“喝。”

克拉克对着杯子抿了一口。

“拿着杯子，然后喝水。”布鲁斯指示。

“噢！你好聪明！”克拉克感激地接过杯子，喝了起来。他太渴了。他自己都没意识到。布鲁斯人真好，在他自己知道之前就知道他需要什么。

“你为什么那样盯着我？”布鲁斯警惕地看着他。

“你好帅啊。”

“谢谢。你也是。”

克拉克开心的满脸笑容。

“我觉得你需要更多水。”

布鲁斯还没来得及从床沿上起身离开，克拉克拽着他躺下来，“别走。”

布鲁斯长长的叹气。然后他做了一件了不得的事情。他脱下外套和鞋子，然后躺在床上，给克拉克留出足够多的空间躺在他身边。

他爬起来，紧紧依偎着布鲁斯。

“你感觉怎么样，克拉克？”布鲁斯用一只胳膊搂住他的腰。

“真的超好。”他笑了，“这就是喝醉的人一直感觉的吗？光亮和喧闹？”

“明天早上你会后悔的，”布鲁斯说，“如果你还记得的话。”

“我会记得。”他对着布鲁斯精致的衬衫含糊的说。

“早该知道你是个快乐的醉鬼。如果你喝醉后情绪化或者很愤怒，那会真的很痛苦，”布鲁斯拍拍他的头，“也少很多乐趣。”

克拉克哼哼着表示同意。他的手沿着布鲁斯的胸口一直下行到肚子，他本可以把手伸得更低到皮带下面去，但布鲁斯抓住他的手，把它牢牢地放回胸口。

“毛手毛脚，”布鲁斯说，“腰下面什么都没有， _童子军_ 。”

“作为一个花花公子，你真是古板。”他戳了戳布鲁斯的胸口。

布鲁斯笑了。“我应该拍个视频。把它永远戴在你脑门上。”

“ _布鲁斯！_ ”他发牢骚。

“好吧，好吧，”布鲁斯用手抚过他发梢，“睡吧。”

他更近地偎在布鲁斯身上，遵从了他的指示。

差不多吧。

他一动不动，呼吸平稳。

“明天见，克拉克。”布鲁斯小心翼翼地挣开了他。

他本想抗拒，但在这种醉醺醺的情况下，布鲁斯比他的动作要快。

“睡个好觉。”

布鲁斯安静地从窗子翻出去，留下克拉克一个人。

 

#

 

克拉克立刻就想念布鲁斯了。他非常想念他，然后他有了个好主意。最好的主意。他应该告诉布鲁斯。诉说他的想念，称赞他所有伟大的品质。

但布鲁斯大概不会喜欢的。他不喜欢克拉克称赞他的聪明才智和善良热心。很可能也不喜欢说他有一张美好的脸蛋。

头发。

胳膊。

腹肌。

腿。

臀部。

其他部位。

当然还有那些其他部位。

他不知道现在该怎么办。

只是想到布鲁斯，他就想做点什么！如果什么都不做，他可能会爆炸！

他希望有种方法能宣泄他的沮丧，布鲁斯不会知道，但仍然感觉像是他在向某人倾诉。

哦等等，他可以发推特。

太棒啦！

 

#

 

经过几次笨拙地尝试，克拉克成功注册了一个新推特账户，开始发关于布鲁斯的一切。

他几乎立刻就得到了赞。他很高兴大家同意他的看法和他对布鲁斯品质的欣赏。而且赞同的人是如此之多。

克拉克把手机摊在脸上睡着了。

 

#

 

克拉克醒来时头痛得厉害。他记不得昨晚发生的事，他只知道布鲁斯把他带回家，仅此而已。

他把手机从脸上挪开，惊讶地发现它被大量通知淹没了。

“哦操。”

 

#

 

他没打算因为他对布鲁斯身体的赞美成为推特红人。他知道人们会在喝醉的时候做傻事，但为什么他做的该死的这么尴尬？

更糟的是，他无法下手删除这个推特。

他终于有除了露易丝的地方可以发泄了。露易丝已经听吐了，而且厌倦了他整天意淫他最好的朋友。

喝醉的克拉克帮了他一个忙。他没有伤害任何人，而且看来他找到了听众。

这怎么会是错事？

克拉克像往常一样行为举止。但现在，他背着布鲁斯写推文，说他可能爱上了他，说他有一点性感。

布鲁斯绝不会发现的。

 

#

 

星球日报记者克拉克·肯特将与哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩会面，采访他最近的慈善项目，也许还能一窥他的私生活。

他耐心等待着布鲁斯，因为在这类职业会面上他总是赶时髦地迟到。当布鲁斯终于到达时，克拉克的呼吸一窒。

布鲁斯穿了一套定制西装，没系领带，松开了几颗纽扣。他的头发有型地向后梳着，走起路来自信从容。克拉克知道布鲁斯会看起来像刚从GQ封面上走下来，但并不意味着他能习惯。

在布鲁斯走到桌边前，克拉克迅速掏出手机发了一条推特。

 

_**佚名** @drumkenbumpkentr • 刚刚_

_布鲁斯·韦恩应该踩我。现在，或者任何他有空的时候。我很灵活😉_

 

“肯特先生，”布鲁西带着闪瞎眼的笑容向他问好，“希望我没让你等太久。”

“没太久，”他回以笑容。

 

#

 

超人飞到蝙蝠洞进行他每周的“骚扰布鲁斯-从阿尔弗雷德那里搜刮点小饼干-在蝙蝠牛那里登记为达米安的来访者”例行活动。

当他到那儿时候，达米安正坐在蝙蝠电脑前，这让他看上去小小的很滑稽。超可爱。

“终于，超人，”达米安转过身来，失望地嘟囔着。克拉克诡异地感觉受到了责备，尽管他比平时到的还要早些，“蝙蝠牛需要你的关心。”

就在这时，布鲁斯骑着摩托出现在他们身后。一辆该死的摩托车。

克拉克转身，布鲁斯的侧面一览无余。布鲁斯双手搭在车把手上，身体前倾，双腿完美地伸长，展示出那对强壮的大腿。

“呃，”超人眨眨眼睛，“我觉得阿尔弗雷德在叫我。我马上回来。”

当独身一人置身餐厅时，他迅速发了条推特。

 

_**佚名** @drumkenbumpkentr • 刚刚_

_我打赌布鲁斯·韦恩的大腿是全世界最棒的枕头😩😩😩_

 

 

“克拉克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我得说饼干还没做好。我以为你会在楼下多待一会儿。”

“喔，”克拉克吓了一跳，“我只是——呃——上来换衣服。”

“我明白了，”阿尔弗雷德点点头，明显不相信他显而易见的谎言。

“我现在就去换。”超人逃进最近的浴室里，留下有点困惑的管家。

在浴室里，就在他刚换下超人制服，往脸上泼了些冷水，劝慰自己“ _振作点，肯特_ ”的时候，克拉克被愤怒的十岁小孩伏击了。

“肯特！”达米安大喊，“蝙蝠牛和杰瑞[1]现在需要你帮忙！”

“达米安，别骚扰克拉克了，”布鲁斯跟在达米安身后斥责他。

他开玩笑说：“我没事，我习惯了。”

“父亲，看，他说他习惯了。”达米安伸手推他的臀部，“赶快赶快[2]，肯特。杰瑞和蝙蝠牛已经等得够久了。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，但嘴角勾起一个宠溺的笑。

“赶快赶快，肯特。”布鲁斯调笑说。

克拉克翻了个白眼，但仍然面带微笑。

 

[1] 杰瑞（Jerry），达米安的火鸡

[2] Chop chop，催促的声音

 

#

 

克拉克和戴安娜在瞭望塔健身房对打。更准确地说，他被亚马逊战士公主吊打。

他不想把自己草率的套路和糟糕的战术技巧归咎于任何人。但如果必须的话，他会归咎于在角落做引体向上的布鲁斯。他脱了上衣，穿着短裤，汗流浃背，喘着粗气，而且天啊那些胳膊上的——肌肉崩得紧紧的。天哪。

戴安娜迅速一拳打在他脸上，把他掀翻在地。

他听见布鲁斯哼了一声。

真棒。

“你分心了，卡尔。”戴安娜伸出手来扶他，“有什么烦心事吗？”

“只是走神了，我猜，”他握住那只援助的手，“我脑子很乱。”

“即便你真的想被戴安娜揍一顿，你也需要集中注意力，”布鲁斯优雅地落在地板上，“还是说你确实喜欢被一拳打在脸上？”

克拉克清了清嗓子：“感谢你的建议，B。”

布鲁斯双臂交叉，这只突出了他好看的臂膀和胸膛。

克拉克尽全力不去盯着看。

“你教他一些你的技巧怎么样？”戴安娜建议，“卡尔你觉得呢？新的视角会很有帮助，不是吗？”

_哦不是，绝对不是。_

“呃，”他说。

戴安娜误解了他的犹豫，给了他一个善意的微笑：“不过我想你该先休息。”

“好主意，戴安娜。我要去晒晒太阳，如果你不介意的话。”他急忙撤退。

“你需要尽可能多的阳光。”布鲁斯在他身后喊道。

“布鲁斯，拜托。”戴安娜说，很可能在摇着头。

 

_**佚名** @drumkenbumpkentr • 刚刚_

_布鲁斯·韦恩的胳膊是我的理想型。💪强壮，可靠，迷人，也许能带我远离所有难题。_

 

#

 

“布鲁斯，我不敢相信你真的出席了，”克拉克带着绝对的愉悦调笑说。

布鲁斯解释：“这是一场有影响力的名人参加的活动。”

“不，它不是，”他咯咯笑出声，“这是为庆祝《人物》杂志评选出的在世Top 100最性感人物举办的派对。”

“活在世上难道不值得庆祝吗？”布鲁斯用非常 _布鲁西_ 的语气快活地说。

“噢，我很确定你连续五年被评为榜单第一与此无关。”

“毫无关联。”

要不是布鲁斯在那个派对上的些许照片流传开来，克拉克是不会提起这件事的。那些照片让他夜不能寐，他讨厌这样。布鲁斯一入座，就有人给他发了三张照片，毁了他整个人生。

照片上布鲁斯非常颓废地穿着西装，他身体的某个特殊部位非常、非常突出。简单说，有人给他发了布鲁斯的照片，强调了他的凸出。照片太多了，他责备布鲁斯的西装。西装不需要那么有暗示性，他知道布鲁斯知道自己看上去是什么样，他真讨厌生活。

推特上每个人都在搜集证明布鲁斯·韦恩有个大屌的照片并tag他。克拉克在这点上有非常好的权威性——他亲眼所见——布鲁斯天赋异禀。当然不是说他偷看过。但有些时候，在紧急医疗情况下，或者在更衣室里——那家伙对全裸没有任何问题——他可以瞟一眼。

所以，他知道，而且接受良好。每次上推特都被提醒这一点并没有让这变得容易。一如往常，他以自己知道的唯一方式宣泄他的沮丧。

 

_**佚名** @drumkenbumpkentr • 刚刚_

_我想住在布鲁斯·韦恩两腿之间，发推特。_

_**佚名** @drumkenbumpkentr • 刚刚_

_布鲁斯韦恩没有大屌能量[3]。他只是有个大屌。就这样。（不是在说他的儿子）🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦_

_**佚名** @drumkenbumpkentr • 刚刚_

_布鲁斯·韦恩双腿间的是什么？可以是我的脸吗？？？？👅👄👀_

 

[3] 大屌能量，Big dick energy，指低调的自信态度。

 

#

 

一切都进展顺利。这可能是向他预兆一切都要在他脸上爆炸了。

事实确实如此。

却是以最好的方式。

在发生在主卧的，布鲁斯和克拉克的小型揭发和对峙过去两周之后。

布鲁斯压在他身上，咧着嘴笑：“那就是你最好的主意。”

“直到我们找到另一个，”他回答。他抓住布鲁斯的腰，翻身过来，因此他趴在布鲁斯胸口。

“嘿，你还在用你的推特吗？”布鲁斯冷淡地问。或者说是在经历了几轮绝好的性爱之后，尽可能的无动于衷。

“没有？”他对布鲁斯眨眨眼，“我是说，自从被你发现，然后我想什么时候看你就什么时候看你之后，那真没必要了。”

“这么说，你根本没登陆过？”

“怎么啦？我错过了什么重要的？”

“哦，我只是觉得你会想知道——”布鲁斯从床头柜上抓起手机，“——布鲁斯·韦恩有个新困扰。”

“你不是吧，”他怀疑地看着他的爱人，“我以为我们会尽可能久的让我远离聚光灯。发关于我的饥渴推文也太不谨慎了！”

“我可没发关于克拉克·肯特的。”布鲁斯得意地笑着解释。

“好吧，发关于其他人的也好不到哪儿去。”克拉克皱眉。

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，把手机递给他：“自己看。”

克拉克点开屏幕，盯着布鲁斯·韦恩官方账号上的新推文。

推文附了一张超人没穿披风的背部照，非常清晰地对焦了他的屁股。更糟糕的是布鲁斯配的文字：

 

_**布鲁斯·韦恩** @BruceWayne ✔• 3小时前_

_超人确实是人世罕有，每部分都是。🍑🍑🍑 🚀🛰🌎🌠☄☀这还算双性恋吗？还是说我是个#人外爱好者？_

 

“把它看做报复。”克拉克呆若木鸡，眼睛大大的瞪着他，布鲁斯笑出声。

“你真是难以置信！”布鲁斯还在大笑，克拉克用枕头锤了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有人想知道为什么克拉克用佚名（John Doe）和@drumkenpumkentr作为昵称和ID，这是因为他醉酒后的人格希望尽可能保持低调神秘，佚名是他能想到的最好的假名字，这个ID是因为他想拼写drunkpumpkin（喝醉的南瓜）但他手抖所以最后就那样了  
> 另外，我意识到我把标题搞砸了，似乎这篇叫“干渴”而前一篇叫“解渴”更为恰当，但我之前没打算要写这篇，所以我们就凑活用着乱七八糟的标题吧，我的锅¯\ _(ツ)_ /¯


End file.
